Running away with Innocence
by Mika Uriah
Summary: When an incident at the Cohen-Chang residence means that Tina has to leave for her protection, She finds out out who she can and can't trust and the real meaning of family.    song fic - deals with mature themes such as sexual abuse and rape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I own Robbie/Robert Cohen-Chang, Bettie & Thomas Cohen-Chang. And..that's it.

I don't own Glee, The characters mentioned or the song 'holy water' by Big and Rich.

**Somewhere there's a stolen halo**

**I used to watch her wear it well**

**Everything would shine where she would go**

**But looking at her now you'd never tell**

Tina Cohen-Chang sat curled up on her bed in the corner right by the wall, in the four-bedroom house she shared with her parents and her little brother.

She could feel the bruises forming on her body, the blood drying on her white panties. White. The colour of innocence. The colour of purity. What a fucking joke that was now.

She felt blood on her face and couldn't tell if it was from her nose when he hit her, or from her mouth where she bit her father hard, serves him right for shoving it down her throat to make her stop screaming, the taste of his ejaculate still burned going down her throat, it made her sick but she swallowed the urge to vomit in her mom-approved clean bedroom.

She sat up and watched some of her long black hair fall across the pillow where he cut it – just to watch her cry, just to see the pain in her eyes. "That's what you get for wanting to blend in. Looking like a circus clown and a freak," he screamed at her as he took a straight edge razor to her black raven locks and then to her swan like delicate throat.

Is this what she got for making sure that her father Thomas Chang didn't hit her mother, Bettie? Especially after she worked an 18 hour shift at the nurses ward; came back to tend to their youngest son Robert, and then accidentally burnt dinner, because she was too dead on her feet to give a damn?

Is this what Tina got for lying and saying that it was she who broke the lamp when it was really Robert throwing that stupid silly putty around even though she told him for hours to stop it?

What part of the attack was for what? Hmm? What part did she deserve? Was it getting her throat cut just enough that she'd have to wear turtlenecks for a while because she wouldn't stop singing?

Was the hair cut because she put a purple streak? She put a hand to where she knew he cut, one chunk right to her shoulder to obvious to hide unless she wanted to spend her lunch money on hair extensions, could she really get hair extensions for that one piece of hair that was missing? Would it be totally not Politically Correct if she asked Mercedes? Or one of the cheerleaders?

Was the rape because he thought that if she was a big enough woman to stand up for her mother, than she was a big enough woman for other things, as well?

She slipped off her panties and threw them in the garbage and slipped on a fresh pair, the bleeding hadn't stopped and she needed to put on a pad to catch the drops, did he tear something? Should she go to the hospital?

She shook her head they would call the police and investigate, and then what would happen to her brother? What would happen if the kids in Glee find out?

Would they blame it on her? Would they call her a whore? Say she deserved it? If she just sat there like a prim and the stereotypical China doll and took it? Be your father's own private fucking Geisha Girl? Is that what they would tell her?

Would it have hurt so badly if she didn't fought? Should she have just lain there? Is there a proper etiquette on these sorts of things?

There was a small chime going off on her laptop, she quickly opened her laptop and shut off the sound, she opened the message, it was from Will Schuester

**The_Schu: hey T, just letting you know, Glee might be for lunch instead of after school, tomorrow.**

Her savior in Helvetica shaped font she smirked, the only light in her room was the alien glow of her laptop, on her beat up face, she bit her swollen lip and frowned at the not to friendly sting it sent up.

**G0th_Grrrl: Mr. Schu, are you still there?**

An Immediate response followed on the screen.

**The_Schu: Hey T! How are ya tonight?**

Tina was never one for beating around the bush?

**G0th_Grrrl: I need your help, you're the only one that I can talk to right now, please :'( **

The crying face would have to do there wasn't one for suicidal tendencies and crying to the point of puking your guts out.

**The_Schu: You know you can tell me anything, Tina, I'll do the best that I can to help…is everything okay, dumb question, I guess, sorry. **

**G0th_Grrrl: My Dad raped me tonight, I'm scared he might do it again, I'm bleeding and I dunno what to do. If I leave he might do something to my mom or my brother, but if I don't I... he…**

Even her fingers couldn't straighten out her thoughts, it was almost a full minute before a reply came across the screen, she was waiting for the 'whore, what do you want me to get you out of your drama for' fresh tears was like acid on her skin.

**The_Schu: T? Are you still there? Sorry I had to go get my keys and find your address, I'm coming to pick you up okay? Do you want me to come to your door? Or do you just want to meet me on the street corner somewhere?**

Tina bit her lip to stop herself from gasping out loud, was Mr. Schuester really going to save her? Was he going be her knight in Denim and Tweed, her hands were shaking so badly she couldn't find herself forming a complete thought on the screen.

What if he told Miss Pillsbury? What if Social Services come and take away her brother, what if her father blamed her mother? What if Thomas killed her tonight?

**G0th_Grrrl: yeah I'm here, sorry just trying to be careful, I...can you meet me at the corner of Poplar and Main? In like ten minutes.**

She was packing another backpack she had full of stuff she might've needed for the last couple of days, more importantly her music. Nothing was more important to Tina Cohen-Chang then her mother, brother and her music.

She logged off the computer just as Will Schuester replied with a quick "see you there" and logged off himself.

She packed up her laptop and put it in her bag with her clothes, There was two ways that Tina could do this, she could've walked out the door like nothing happened, or she could take the safest way and sneak through the window.

Her Hand was on the windowsill when there was a soft knock at the window, she didn't answer it at first, "Teeena!" It was Robbie, her six and a half year old brother, he was whispering

She sighed, how could she leave her Robbie-Bear? Robert stared up at Tina in his superman pajamas and his little bowl hair cut, holding his teddy bear "I'm sorry you got in trouble because of me" he whispered not looking at her "did he smack you because of what I did?"

Tina fought the urge to cry, "it wasn't your fault, Robbie" she got down on her knees despite it hurting her "it was never and will never be your fault, understand?"

He nodded and gave her his teddy bear hoping it would make her feel better as he wrapped her arms carefully around her neck "you leavin'?" She nodded "take me with you?"

Tina looked in his eyes and noticed the first time the fear and sense of uselessness in his features, how much older he looked since the abuse started, it was never on him, he was just…around it so often, it was impossible that it wouldn't affect him, "I am meeting a friend," she whispered "you need to only take your backpack and stuff you need."

Robert took Tina's hand "I'm ready. You're all I need." Thank God for little brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

11/10/2010 16:06:00

**Someone ran away with her innocence**

**A memory she can't get out of her head**

**I can only imagine what she's feeling **

**When she's praying **

**Kneeling at the edge of her bed**

It took a little longer than the ten minutes that Tina Cohen-Chang suggested, but, just when Will Schuester was tempted to get out of the car and walk down to 135 Poplar to get miss Cohen-Chang out of the four bedroom house, knock on her door and yank Tina out of there, he saw Tina walk down the street.

Truth be told when he received the Instant Message from Tina, his world was flipped upside down and shaken.

He thought about the cute Goth girl with the stutter showing her individuality and her amazing smile and how she shone in Glee, and wondered who could be so cruel to hurt her, to take the love of a father and a daughter and twist that into something to evil and hateful?

He seen her come out from around the corner with a six year old holding her hand and trying to get him to keep up, did she have a son? Was it a possibility that he knew so little about Tina that he didn't know if she had a child or not? What else didn't he know about the Glee kids? He unlocked the back door for her so she could put the kid in the back "hi, I'm Robbie" he said with a smile when Tina got him buckled in.

"Hi Robbie, I'm Will" he shook Robbie's hand "nice to meet you."

Tina got in the front seat, she wasn't trying to hide the bruises and cuts on her face and neck, the missing gap from her cut hair, "h-h-he's m-my b-brother" he whispered.

"Your parents know you took him?"

She nodded and started to cry, even though she promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of Robbie "we just can't come back," she said through the stutter and whispers, and cried until they got back to Will's apartment.

By the time they got Robbie to bed in the spare room and she told him the full story about what happened that night, it was almost 12:30 both were too exhausted, emotionally and physically from the days events.

Will missed Tina's smile, there was something about tonight that aged her so terribly. Something inside of her was crushed tonight like a butt of a lit cigarette with a too heavy boot. You didn't have to be a shrink to know that she was reliving it as she told him. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling, he wasn't sure if she even wanted to know.

"Tina, you know I have to tell Miss. Pillsbury tomorrow, she can get you and your little brother the help that you guys need with counseling and living expenses and anything else you might need."

"Like a foster family? For Robbie?"

"I don't think they'd split you guys up," he took her hand.

"Do I have to leave Glee?" she looked up at him suddenly her eyes filled with questions.

This got Will off guard "not unless you want to, why would you ask that?"

"I just figured once everyone figures out what's going on, they'd want me to leave," she whispered "Glee is the only thing I have, I can't take that away," she started to tear up again.

Will hugged her close not caring about what it would look like holding a student this close in the closed confines of his apartment "you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, and that includes quitting Glee."

She returned the hug "I don't know how I can repay you for this."

"Wouldn't hear of it, Tina, honestly, how about we get some sleep hmmm?" She nodded and was going to go sleep on the couch when Will stopped her "take my bed, hmm? It's a lot more comfortable then the couch."

"I-I c-can't" she whispered she concentrated on not stuttering to finish this next sentence: "you h-helped me e-enough" she whispered "I c-can't t-take y-your b-bed."

He shoved her towards the bedroom gently "I've slept on it enough, T, I don't mind honestly. Please, I want you to be comfortable, I have the alarm set for tomorrow morning I'll wake you up then," it was obvious he wouldn't take no for an answer.

It was an hour and a half later, Will was listening to Tina cry in his room and he was half tempted to see if she was okay, he didn't think the idea of a man walking into her room while she was asleep would be a good idea tonight, she was meant to feel safe, some how he felt like a guard on duty.

He got up off the couch slowly and made his way to the bathroom, his bedroom door was open just slightly and he glanced in, he seen her on her knees her hands collapsed to her face crying, praying:

**And she says take me away**

**And take me farther**

**Surround me now**

**And hold, hold, hold me like holy water**

**Holy Water**

If anyone needed a prayer answered tonight, it was her.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three 11/10/2010 16:12:00

**She wants someone to call her angel **

**Someone to put the light back in her eyes**

**She's looking though the faces **

**The unfamiliar places**

**She needs someone to hear her when she cries**

Tina or Will wasn't in Glee club or school for almost two days, The morning after the attack Will took Tina to the hospital so she could get a rape kit done so the police could start their investigation.

She spent the afternoon sitting under the shower scrubbing her skin raw until and almost bleeding, it took Will to call Emma in order for her to get out of the shower.

When they returned on Wednesday Tina spent most of the days travelling in between the choir room with her brother Robbie who didn't want to go to school until Tina could stop crying and between Mr. Figgins's office.

Mercedes and Kurt found six year old Robbie plucking out chopsticks on the ivory piano keys "hey sweetheart," Mercedes approached the black haired little boy, Kurt sat beside him on the bench.

"hi, I'm Robert Cohen-Chang, but everyone calls me Robbie. I live at 135 Poplar drive. My phone number is-"

Mercedes chuckled "so you're Tina's little brother, huh?" he nodded and continued to pluck out chopsticks.

"yeah," he stopped "are you going to take me away from my sister?" his big brown eyes were full of questions

Kurt frowned, no one heard what happened to Tina and they were all confused and worried "Why do you think that we'll be taking you away? We're Tina's friends"

"oh. I figured cause-"

"Robbie-" Tina called him by the door, her goth makeup was heavier than usual but you could still tell the bruises and cuts she was trying to hide.

Mercedes walked over to her and gasped "baby! Oh what happened?"

She tried to brush her hair over face to act like a veil "nu-uh, c'mon baby you tell us what's going on,"

Kurt took Tina's hand "I can leave…" he offered

Tina shook his head "if you can't be one of the girls, Kurt, then who can be, hmm?"

"True," he smiled "true."

"I…uhm." She started to talk and started to cry again, Kurt and Mercedes took her to the chairs by the choir stands hugging and cuddling her as she cried.

It took almost twenty minutes to tell them everything that happened over the last two days between her stuttering and her crying, slowly the rest of Glee came in and eventually everyone heard little bits and pieces of Tina's story.

Then men were livid and wanted to hunt him down and wanted to cause some serious bodily harm to her Dad, the girls were trying to wonder if their own fathers could have done what he had done and wondered how better or worse they'd take it then Tina. Not that it was a competition.

Everyone was in the same boat, they needed to help Tina and her brother.

They were a family, and you always protect the ones you love.

**And she says take me away **

**And take me father**

**Surround me now**

**And hold, hold, hold me like holy water**

**Holy water**

Sue leaned up against the door watching her cheerios and Will's glee up kids rallying around the Asian kid just as Will came back from his office "Sue…Look if you're here looking for a way to close us down tonight, now isn't the time, okay?"

Sue crossed her arms across her chest "look Will, despite that you think I stay up at night to think of ways to put you guys out of commission, and while I normally do…now isn't the case."

"Oh?"

"I…I heard what happened to your Asian girl"

"Tina"

"Right, Tina, and I...well Will, I just wanted to see if she was okay, if she needed anything."

"Really?"

Sue nodded, "if she needs to talk, my office is open, sometimes…sometimes it's easier to talk to someone who you hate when it comes to something like this, someone who won't judge. My office is a little more secure then the ginger's one and well.." Sue trailed off.

It took Will a few minute to realize that Sue Sylvester wasn't kidding, he nodded "yeah, Sue, I'll tell her, thanks."

Sue glanced over Will "you're wearing way to much product" she sniffed and walked off.

**She just needs a little help**

**To Wash away the pain she's felt**

**She wants to feel the healing hands**

**Of someone who understands. **

Rachel Berry took Tina's hand "my Dads are friends with a great lawyer."

"Of course they are, they're Jewish" Puck countered

"only Hiram is Jewish"

"Same difference."

"this isn't like Peter Tosh you know, we're not all African," someone else countered.

"Anyway!" Rachel huffed "If you need a lawyer I'm sure they can help you with her, she's always doing stuff pro bono."

"I can help with the cost," Quinn whispered

"we all can" suggested Artie.

"And if you need a place to stay or something, we have a spare room at the house" Mercedes and Santana said at the same time and smiled despite their differences "for both of you." Referring to Robbie who was still trying to pluck out chopsticks.

"y-y-you g-guys are serious?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Asked Finn "I mean we're family right? Last time I checked, family takes care of each other," he shrugged the way Finn always seems to do when he's not sure if he made his point across.

**And she says take me away**

**And take me farther**

**Surround me now**

**And hold, hold, hold me**

**And she says take me away**

**And take me farther**

**Surround me now**

**And hold, hold, hold me like holy water**

**Holy water. **


End file.
